The 5th Element
by quitobarajas
Summary: (Written in a play format with narration and stage directions) Korra and gang search to defeat the Triple Threat Triad from finding the Fifth Element before they use it for their destructive motives.
1. Chapter 1-- The Fifth Element

The Fifth Element

Korra: No, it's too late...We're too late.

Korra and Mako arrived to the site where the Triple Threat Triad's top men had decimated a battalion of Earth Kingdom soldiers on the outskirts of the swamp that the Gaang had traveled to, and where they first met Huu, more than 70 years ago.

Bolin: Wait up you guys! You're way too fast, why do you always...

Mako and Korra: Shut up Bolin!

Bolin: Okay, okay, sorry.

Mako: We need to start looking for anyone that could have survived. Clear this rubble Bolin.

Bolin: Gotcha, chief.

Ten minute time gap

Bolin: There's too much to dig through. I don't think there is much...

Mako: Shhh, did you hear that?

Weak voice: Please.

Bolin: No, I...

Korra: Bolin!

Bolin: Yes, Korra?

Korra: _whack. _

Weak voice: Help.

Mako and Korra rushed toward the voice, where a man was buried in a loose pile of rubble.

Mako: Sir, are you alright? What happened here?

Man: The Triple Threat Triad- they took everything down to the ground.

Mako: Why were they here?

The man begins to pass out.

Mako: Sir, sir!

Shaking the man awake, he sounds weaker.

Man: They said they were looking for something called the fifth element. When we told them we had no idea what they were talking about, they destroyed our hamlet and dashed into the swamp. They seemed to believe it was somewhere in there...Aggghh! My hand!

Korra: Bolin, put this man on Naga, and take him to Ba Sing Se. Once you have put him in the hands of a doctor, find Tenzin. I have a feeling he could know something about this.

Bolin: Ay ay, chief.

Exit Bolin with the Man.

Mako: What do you think that is?

Korra: I don't know, but it sounds powerful if the Triple Threat Triad has come this far from Republic City to find it.

Mako: Then let's go.

Exit Korra and Mako into the swamp.


	2. Chapter 2-- Mako Falls

Mako: We've been trekking for miles.

Korra: Yeah, it seems like their footprints go on forever.

Mako: If we don't pick up pace we won't find them.

Korra: Let's go then.

Korra and Mako keep their direction while members of the Triple Threat Triad watch from a hidden cave formation of tree roots.

Triad man 1: Do you think they'll catch on?

Triad man 2: Before long, they will.

Triad man 3: That is what I'm afraid of. If they catch us before we can obtain the four pieces, our plans will be be harder to carry out.

Triad man 2: Looks like we better get a move...wait... do you hear that?

Korra: _blast! _

Triad man 1: Crap, they found us!

Korra: Did you think we couldn't hear you?

Triad man 3: _deflecting Korra's fire attacks- _Of course we could.

Korra: What?

Mako: Look out! It's a...

_shutter_

Korra: Agh! uhh...

Triad man 3: Don't bother struggling. That trap should keep you from escaping.

Mako: Korra!

_Mako throws a few fire blasts in a frenzy_

Triad man 1: _whack!-_blow from behind.

Mako falls unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3-- Mako Awake

Hello!" A man awoke Mako from a small house bed in Ba Sing Se. "I found you on the outskirts of the swamp. How is that gash in the back of your head holding up?" "I don't know," replied Mako, "I can't really feel much back there." "Good, that means the solution is working." Mako jumped out of bed. "Who are you? How do I know you aren't with the Triple Threats?!" "Sir, I'm afraid I don't know who they are," the man calmly replied, "Republic City is far from here, and not much information comes this way. We did hear about the Equalist uprising though. That news spread like wild fire." Looking from his small twin he lay on out his bedside window, Mako pondered with wonder and worry. "I'm sorry, but I can't trust anything you say." "I understand," said the man. "If I were in that condition myself, I woundn't trust anyone either. Right now, you need to rest for a few more hours before you get up onto your fee.." "I'm looking for the Avatar, interrupted Mako. The man was bafffled. "And my brother is somewhere in the city," he continued, "I don't have that kind of time. Besides, you haven't told me your name." "Right," stuttered the man, "I was so busy thinking about everything else I forgot to tell you the most important thing when anyone meets a stranger. The name is Yanu, it's a pleasure." Yanu reached for Mako's hand, "Come on," pulling him out of bed and shaking it. "I find it surprising that you would know such an important person as the Avatar. You are much too weak to travel by yourself though, so take my oldest son to find your help find your brother. This is much too large a city for you to discover on your own." "Thank you," replied Mako, "I owe you my gratitude, and am in your debt. Is there any way I can repay you?" Smiling, putting his hand on Mako's shoulder, Yanu replied, "Boy, there is nothing you can repay me with other than your thanks. Now, my son is waiting outside for you. Better head on out." Mako walks to the entrance of the small building. As he opens the door, he turns back. "Thank you." Yanu smiles, then turns back toward the room as the young fire bender slowly closes the door behind him.  
_


End file.
